


The Omega Waltz

by dedougal



Series: Swaying And Sweeping [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny needs help getting through the rest of his heat. He can't wait for Kaner to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel! Thanks to everyone who said they liked the first one. I've so very much enjoyed reading the amazing fic in this fandom.
> 
> Warnings: still slight dub-con as a/b/o. Also I better warn for excessive fluff.

Jonny was fourteen the first time he had a heat. He was away from home at some hockey tournament. The hotel they were staying in had a room away at the end of a long corridor with special walls that they made him sleep in. It had a mirror on the ceiling and velvet red chairs that he couldn’t sit in. They also wouldn’t let him play the next morning despite the fact he’d scrubbed in the shower until his skin was red and raw.

Jonny had sworn then that heats would never get in the way of hockey ever again.

***

Jonny could hear voices in the living area when he woke out of his daze. He could feel the prickle of irritation at the base of his spine, the way he still felt overly warm, and knew that his heat hadn’t run its course yet. In fact, Jonny’s knees still felt rubbery and it took him rather too long to clamber to his feet, to push himself up and shuffle to open the door.

Geno was still in the apartment, sitting on the too-small couch that was placed in front of the too large TV. He looked as out of place as Jonny felt here. Jonny might be nowhere near as bad as Sid, with his rituals and routines to feel comfortable in strange places, but there was something to be said for his own apartment and his own stuff. Geno looked up at him, his eyes dark with worry.

Sid was the one who spoke. “Jonny? Should you be up?”

“I’m not sick.” The words snapped out of him before Jonny could stop. “I’m just…” He sucked in a deep breath to regain control and knew it was a stupid idea. He could smell Geno, his whole alpha scent overwhelmingly strong. Behind that, he could smell Sid too, as Sid reacted to him, seemingly unconscious of the fact he was giving off pheromones or whatever it was that made Jonny want to bend over for him. “I think you need to get Kaner.”

Geno shoved himself up off the couch, sending another wave of scent towards Jonny. It was hard not to stumble forward and grab at him, but Jonny hadn’t managed to keep this hidden for so long on his own without some kind of self-control. An unhealthy amount, according to one of the doctors he had stopped seeing after that comment. He still grabbed at the corner of the sofa to hold himself in place. Geno walked backwards towards the door.

“Keith, yes? He’ll know Kane’s number?” Geno had his back against the door, pressed as far from Jonny as he could go. Jonny felt the prickle of his heat start up again with more urgency.

“Fuck. I think they went to see some of the other events.” Jonny fumbled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. “Call him.” He threw the phone onto the sofa before stumbling away, needing to have a door between him and Sid, whose scent was becoming even more enticing. “I can cope.”

Sid looked over to Geno, his eyes wide. “But it’ll… Isn’t it…?” Sid had a question in there but he seemed unable to get it out, his voice high and thready. There was a bulge in his pants, distorting the smooth line of his sweats, and Jonny could feel himself wanting to react to that as well. Sid swallowed, his throat working convulsively. “Won’t it hurt?”

Jonny threw him as scornful a look as he could manage. “I can manage,” he ground it, holding tight to the doorframe. “Call Kaner.”

 

Jonny stripped out his boxers and lay back on the rough white sheet. The mattress wasn’t massively comfortable but he’d slept on worse. And he was going to stink out the room but Sharpy would understand. The heat burning under Jonny’s skin was starting to make his ability to think logically – to think at all – slip away.

Through the thin door, he could hear Sid and Geno talking. It made him hot all over, now, his body reacting even if his mind didn’t want either of them. They were cute together – best friends or fuck buddies or whatever they were. It reminded him a little of him and Kaner before they’d got their heads out of their asses. It was a mistake to think of Geno, perhaps, as he felt himself get wetter. He’d be stupid not to have liked the way Geno fucked him, had knotted him. He’d enjoyed it – it was more than just the heat talking there, he was fairly sure.

Sid and Geno’s voices came closer. “Jonny, Kaner says he’s on his way.” Jonny stroked along his cock with one hand and used the other to tease himself – his lips, his nipples, his balls – before drifting lower. He could make do with fingers until Kaner got here, incapable of finding the toy buried at the bottom of his bag.

“He will be hour.” Geno sounded concerned again, hesitant. Definitely not the same guy who’d smashed the puck in that opening game. “You okay, Toews?”

Sid spoke again, but Jonny couldn’t make out what he said over the rush in his ears. An hour? That wouldn’t be pleasant, not with two alphas just outside the door.

***

There had been a time when they were sorting out his meds still, back at UND, when his heat hit at a party. Jonny had been too drunk to notice the warning signs and it wasn’t until he’d been trapped in the bathrooms with one of the football players that he realized what was happening. 

The guy – the alpha, because he seemed to just be the sum of his biology at that point – had groped Jonny with hard, callused hands until Jonny had pushed him away. The smell of beer from them both almost hid the dark, earthy scent of arousal and want that Jonny could just make out. 

“No, man,” he said, shoving as hard as he could. His head was messed up with the beer and his heat and he knew he should want this but he didn’t. “I don’t…”

The football player leaned in, his breath rank, for a long moment, before he stumbled backwards. “I’m getting Oshie.”

Jonny locked the door behind him when he left, leaned against it and talked himself out of opening it over and over again until he heard TJ’s voice. “Jonny? You in there?”

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to know what he looked like or how TJ would treat him now. Lucky for him, TJ was a beta, scent-blind and utterly immune to whatever tease Jonny was giving off. Jonny had slept with beta girls – two of them, even – and it had been nice. They hadn’t commented on anything so Jonny thought he was pretty free and clear when it came to betas. 

“You look like shit, Jonny,” TJ told him. “Thought you could handle your beer.”

“I think it was the punch.” Jonny smiled weakly. Or, at least he tried. He still felt wobbly and hot and cold all over and the weird slick between his legs wasn’t making life any better. “You okay to stick me in a cab?”

“You kidding?” TJ gave some guy the brofist as he steered Jonny and him out of the frat house and into the street. There was a cab pulling in that TJ waved at, as Jonny clung on to keep himself upright.

“Hope the cabbie’s a beta,” Jonny muttered. He was starting to feel a little bit of pain in the urgency to fuck. He could probably ask TJ, now he thought about it. But he’d really rather get back to the dorms and dig out the box he kept under his bed.

TJ was silent for a long moment. “Let’s get you home.”

***

Jonny could smell Sid even more now. It was driving him a little mad. He was up to three fingers and not even caring about the awkward angle on his wrist, which told him he was probably pretty far gone. His hand was slick and sticky and the noise his fingers was making was faintly obscene.

It was worse than his last heat. But he’d been ready for that – stopping his suppressants after they’d finished their cup duties, heading up to the cabin and bringing Kaner with him for a week or two. They’d fished and fooled around and spent the best part of twenty four hours knotted together. Kaner had even let Jonny fuck him, after.

And now all he could think about was Sid. Sid would take good care of him because Sid took his responsibilities seriously – possibly even more seriously than Jonny. He took a long moment to wonder what Sid’s dick would be like. His wrist twinged and that turned into the thought that Sid would be pissed if Jonny injured his wrist and had to be a scratch for their next game. Which was tomorrow. Which meant Jonny needed fucked again and again until his heat broke.

Jonny rolled over and looked at the clock. He hated feeling this passive, this needy. He was the one in control, normally. Five minutes had passed since he’d stumbled in here, stripped off his clothing. Jonny pulled his fingers free, shaking his wrist out. He could be in control with this. He just had to get through the next hour and he’d be fine because he’d have Kaner and then this would be over before their next match.

He ignored the unpleasant ache inside him and stumbled across to open the door. Sid had been leaning against it, and stumbled into the room. He looked a little wrecked, his hair curling like he’d been skating laps and a high red flush on his cheeks. He’d stripped out of his sweatshirt and was wearing his dorky black t-shirt. Which looked a hell of a lot less dorky now, with the way it stretched across the width of his biceps. Jonny was still taller than him, though.

“You’re going to have to fuck me. And you can’t tell anyone about it.” Jonny ground the words out in the least sexy way possible. It was only then that he noticed Geno was still in the room. “Geno can’t tell anyone either.”

Sid stretched out a hand then but it wasn’t towards Jonny. He was reaching for Geno, who allowed himself to be tugged closer. Jonny watched as Sid reached up to wind his hand in Geno’s short hair and pull him into a kiss, their mouths moving wet and slick and eager against each other.

And Jonny understood. Because him being an omega was bad enough, but here was two alphas doing something that – if he understood all the bullshit running around – was basically illegal in Russia and frowned upon everywhere else for no good reason. And they were letting him see. Jonny let it go on for a moment before he couldn't wait any longer.

“Sid?” He was softer now, pleading. “Will you?”

Sid pressed another all too familiar kiss against Geno’s lips before he stepped into Jonny’s room. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Geno helped Sid strip, like he couldn’t bear to keep his hands off Sid. It took moments though and Sid was reacting to whatever Jonny was throwing off and more. His dick was thick and long and perfect as Jonny lay back on the bed, spreading his legs wide. Geno was rubbing himself against Sid’s back, murmuring soft words into Sid’s hair, stroking his hands down Sid’s bare sides, while Sid fisted his cock a couple of times. Jonny threw a pillow from behind his head at them.

Sid frowned at him, then, shaking his head. “Can it, Jonny.”

But Jonny knew he was moments from begging. The ache, the need to get fucked had come back tenfold, particularly with the show going on in front of him. “Sid. You need to fuck me now.”

Sid finally stepped forward, kneeling on the bed and letting Jonny wrap his legs around his waist. Sid was cut – more cut than himself, probably – and his waist was trim and his abs flexed as he guided his dick into Jonny’s ready hole.

***

Kaner was an ass but he was Jonny’s ass and that was all there was to it. He was also Jonny’s road roomie. The first time Sharpy stole his bag, Jonny was pissed but tried to shake it off as a joke. It was only Kaner who saw the way Jonny sucked in a deep breath and ran to the bathroom to check that his wash bag was in there. 

His suppressants ran on a very precise schedule, one that he had to adhere to exactly for it to work. He knew there was no way that he could hide a heat in the middle of a road trip, for example, although he could probably manage it back in Chicago. Not that he wanted to, living in Seabs’ basement. Jonny started keeping spare packs in his wallet, reckoning that he’d be able to wave them off as painkillers if anyone asked.

Kaner came over, once, when Jonny was laid out with his knee. It was mainly to hang but he was even more fidgety than usual as they watched crap blow up on TV and ate take out from a place that Jonny liked and Kaner mocked.

His phone chimed with a reminder that it was time to take his pill halfway through an action film where the effects were so bad they were almost incoherent.

“Want me to get you some water?” Kaner asked, fake casually. “For your suppressant.”

Jonny froze. Kaner rubbed his hands over his pants before reaching forward and handing over a bottle of water.

“I looked up the brand name,” Kaner said. “I’m not going to tell anyone. I just… You can trust me, Jonny.”

“I know I can.” Jonny slipped the pack out of his wallet and took his pill. He was still shaking a little. If Kaner had worked it out…

“I’ll help you keep your secret,” Kaner continued, eyes wide and sincere and intent. “I wanted you to know I know so you can know you can trust me.” Jonny stared at him a moment before laughing. 

“What the fuck?” Kaner took a minute to begin laughing as well. But it was as if the admission and the laughter about it eased a tension that Jonny had been carrying around inside of him. He was so sure someone would guess, someone would find out and he’d be kicked off the team and humiliated and everything. He still had to pinch himself to believe he was here, in the NHL, as it was. But the fact it was Kaner of all people who worked it out, who promised him to help him out… That was the most unexpected thing of all. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to beat you.”

“Bring it,” Kaner said, grabbing his controller and settling back into the sofa once again.

**

Sid fucked him hard, methodically and perfectly, nailing his prostate until Jonny was almost weeping with over stimulation. He forced his eyes open as Sid readjusted his grip on Jonny’s hips to make sure Sid was getting as much out of this as he was. Everything in his body seemed centered on the way it was making space for the smooth glide of Sid’s cock and Jonny was having trouble thinking beyond that. But keeping his eyes open reminded him this was Sid and not anyone else.

Beyond Sid, Geno was lingering in the doorway, his cock hard in his jeans in a way that must have been painful.

“I could…suck you?” Jonny wasn’t sure where the urge came from but perhaps he didn’t want to be beholden to Sid, wanted to give him something back. If Geno and Sid were sharing him, it would be like they were fucking him together. Sid’s steady, methodical thrusts stuttered for an instant and then slowed as he looked at Geno. Sid’s already dark eyes were blown black and he couldn’t speak, his wide mouth hanging open in a silent plea.

Geno palmed his cock before slowly pulling his t-shirt over his head and dumping it on the floor. He shoved his jeans off his hips and Jonny realized with a shock that both he and Sid were looking at Geno in pretty much the same way. Geno didn’t react to their twin gazes and concentrated on pulling off his boxers and stepping closer to Jonny’s mouth, his cock hard and long and ready. Jonny hadn’t wanted to look earlier, but now he drank in the sight as Geno teased his lips with the head, painting his lips with the come gathered there. 

Jonny had never done anything like this and wasn’t sure for a moment how to co-ordinate it. In the end, however, all he had to do was part his lips and suck as Geno slowly fucked into his mouth. Jonny’s eyes fluttered shut again – he couldn’t deal with seeing and smelling and tasting and hearing and feeling all at once. He needed to cut some of it out as Sid thrust into him with renewed vigor. He could hear the wet slap of his hole welcoming Sid’s thick cock in, especially as Sid started to grind against him, readying his knot. It only got worse when he heard Geno and Sid kiss again. Jonny was overwhelmed by the thick, yeasty alpha smell, almost right but not quite. It all rose to a point when Sid’s knot started to rise, filling him up. Jonny came over his belly without a single hand on his cock.

He came to enough to realize that he was probably in one of the most compromising positions he’d ever been in. The door was open to the central area – the others might be out for now but they would be back sooner rather than later and they’d be able to see him spread wide, taking both of the Pen’s top players. Jonny let Geno’s cock slip out of his mouth.

Sid made a noise of approval and pulled Geno closer, wrapping a hand around Geno’s spit slick cock and jerking him off in a way that spoke of familiarity and long practice. He was kissing Geno again, wet and messy and frantic as he jerked him, and Jonny lay back and relaxed against the pillow, rocking on Sid’s knot to feel the sparks ride up his spine now and again.

Geno stiffened as he came, letting lose a string of Russian into Sid’s temple as he came and came over Jonny’s belly and Sid’s hand, creating a mess. He was still breathing heavily as he collapsed on the narrow bed beside Jonny, crowding close beside him, hand still entwined in Sid’s.

“Jonny?” Sid asked, solicitous. “Do you need anything?”

Jonny knew he should probably drink something but the haze of contentment was dragging him into a comfortable floating state. It helped that Geno was murmuring something unintelligible beside him, tracing patterns from his thigh over Sid’s hips with his big, capable hands. Sid rolled into him a few more times before his knot deflated enough to pop free. Jonny let himself be rolled onto his side and sandwiched in between Sid and Geno. They were warm and sticky and he knew they should wash up but he couldn’t move and he couldn’t bring himself to protest.

***

The lockout had precisely two benefits. Jonny could schedule some regular heats, trying to manage the severity of waiting months in between and he could spend time in Chicago and enjoy the city around his training. That was pretty much it. 

Kaner was going mildly crazy, pacing Jonny’s rooms and yelling increasingly inventive insults at Bettman and the League and everything. Later, Jonny never could say why he said anything but it was perhaps just to make Kaner feel better right then. “I’m going into heat. Wanna help me out?”

Kaner froze, mid-step and mid-word, before he turned to look at Jonny. “I’m going to Switzerland,” he blurted out.

Jonny thought that over. There was no way he could go, even though he’d had quite a flattering number of offers. He’d ended up with responsibilities. Different ones from Kaner though. “That’s good. For you.”

“Yeah. My mom’s coming with me.” From anyone else, Kaner could have expected extended chirping but Jonny just nodded before getting to his feet and stretching.

“You’ll be great.” Jonny could feel himself getting hot. “I’m not taking back my offer, though.” He peeled off his shirt.

“Romance means nothing to you,” Kaner muttered as he stripped his shirt off too and followed Jonny into his bedroom. Jonny hauled him into a kiss, stumbling backwards until they fell onto the bed, Kaner’s elbow knocking into his side and winding him for a moment. Jonny had laughed at that, at them, at himself. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the way Kaner rubbed his hands up his sides and looked at him with dark eyes, the scent of arousal and sweat and sunshine that seemed to follow Kaner around sweeping over him.

Kaner swore at Jonny’s pants, muttering darkly at the button as he took his time unfastening it. His hands were shaking slightly. “I just want to suck your dick,” he said, working Jonny’s underwear down as Jonny laughed at him again.

Sex had always been serious, been life or death. Been a worry for him more than anything. But here, with Kaner, Jonny realized why some people actually thought sex was fun, especially when Kaner got his ridiculous mouth around his dick and started sucking in a way that revealed more enthusiasm than experience. It didn’t matter as Jonny arched up into the hot, wet heat of Kaner’s mouth. They’d work this out together.

***

Jonny was waking out of his daze when the door banged open and Kaner ran in. At near full tilt. He skidded to a stop beside the bed.

“Jonny?” Sid and Geno were still tangled around him, their hands wrapped around each other’s hips, keeping Jonny in place. Or possibly just keeping everyone on the bed. They were all very obviously naked.

“Thank god,” Jonny ground out. He pushed Sid firmly, trying to wake him without causing him to fall onto the floor and get injured. Geno stirred behind him.

“Did I miss something?” Kaner asked, sounded a little strangled. Jonny looked up, caught for a moment in how blue Kaner’s eyes looked, how broad his shoulders were. The pink, plush, kissable nature of his lips. He was slipping into heat again. It wasn’t as intense as before, which meant that he was going to be just sore tomorrow, not incapacitated.

Sid fell out of the bed anyway, landing with a soft oomph on his back. “Hey, Kaner. Don’t drink all our beer.” Sid sounded a little slurred, a little drunk almost. He let out a dorky little high-pitched giggle.

“Time for Sid and I to go,” Geno said, grabbing tangled clothing from the floor and pulling Sid to his feet. He herded Sid out, murmuring something too low for Jonny to hear. Not that he was paying attention, not really, as Kaner came closer to kiss him. Jonny wasn’t aware of anything else but the feel of Kaner slowly stripping himself as he kissed Jonny deep and possessively.

Kaner’s dick was hard against his when Kaner pressed back down, kissing him again. Jonny’s hands found their way into Kaner’s hair, holding him close. He pulled back from the kiss to explain. “I wanted it to be you. I’m sorry. It should have been you.”

“It’s okay.” Kaner told him. “You’re okay.” 

Jonny’s world narrowed to the feel of Kaner’s mouth against his, the way he teased Jonny’s bottom lip between his teeth. He wanted Kaner to fuck him, he could feel the ache starting to build again, the overwhelming need to be fucked hard and knotted. But he wasn’t hating his biology right now. He was almost happy that he was in heat, legs spread wide, as Kaner continued to tease him with kisses that ran the gamut from chaste to tonsil touching filthy.

“Pat…” The name slipped out on a whine as Kaner’s cock rubbed up against his.

“Yeah, Jonny, yeah.” It was nonsense, nothing meaningful, until Kaner lifted his head to look Jonny right in the eye. He maintained the eye contact as he rose up and slipped his cock into the mess of Jonny’s hole, fucking in long and slow. A red flush spread from high on Kaner’s cheeks down his chest. Jonny traced it with his hands , his fingers catching on Kaner’s nipples, making Kaner stutter forward, grinding in already.

Jonny pulled Kaner into another kiss as his knot swelled, catching on the rim. He was going to feel this tomorrow but his body would recover quick enough. He was already feeling more coherent. Another daze, perhaps. It made him appreciate the way Kaner had wormed a hand between them and was stroking him tight and hard. He came as Kaner’s knot popped in, arching up into another kiss. Kaner was coming inside him, biting down on Jonny’s lips as he shuddered through it.

 

“We never talked about this.” Kaner was snugged up behind Jonny, knees hooked in against his thighs and a hand stoking down his abs. “Jonny, you’re pretty much everything for me.”

Jonny wasn’t sure how to deal with the honest, raw emotion pouring out of Kaner. “Pat, I don’t know how to explain.” Kaner wasn’t an omega. He wouldn’t get it. He’d never felt that incapacitating need, washing out sense and loyalty and everything.

“You just keep calling me Pat, okay.” Kaner pressed a kiss to the back of Jonny’s ear before readjusting to pull sheets over them. “And you know I’m here if you need me.” The bed seemed to fit them easier now. “And you can sneak me one of those shitty Canadian beers out of that magic fridge later to say thank you.”

“And I’ll tell you that I love you later as well,” Jonny muttered, sinking into proper sleep, relaxing back against Kaner, whose arm just tightened around him in reply.


End file.
